


Mission #8

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: Cow Chop, fake chop - Fandom
Genre: always causing problems, friken aleks, they gotta deal with his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: Aleks always likes to dick around, but sometimes he does it during some critical missions. Someone has to put him in his place.





	Mission #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werethetrashmen on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=werethetrashmen+on+tumblr).



Of all the days that Aleks wants to be a major dick, it’s today. The crew had received word from a reliable source that a man by the name of Daniel Phillips would be in the area today. This certain fellow owes the deadly gang over $200,000. They’ve waited long enough (ok, it was really only a day and a half, but he should have paid them up front!) and now it’s time to take action.

So, the plan? James being the best sniper there is is currently hidden on top of a building that is probably rat infested, yet people still live there. Asher had hacked into any and all security cameras that could possibly pick up James and bugged them. Brett and Joe are hidden in a getaway car a few blocks away and Aleksandr was trusted to keep eyes on the target at ground level. Of course, he has to play games at this current moment. James knew that they should have just made Trevor do his job.

“Aleks,” James practically growls into his walkie talkie. “I hope you know that every second you waste fucking around is one less second for me to kill this asshole!” James releases the button then stares into the scope on his rifle, releasing a huff upon seeing the target.

“Is that so?” Aleks says into his ear piece that is shaped like a Bluetooth headset. He knows that if he stays near enough to this Daniel dude, James will have a hard time trying to snipe him. It’s easy enough to stay close to him too since it’s fucking Los Santos and there’s barely any elbow room.

“Aleks-fucking-andr!” James snaps since he can hear the smugness in the other’s voice. It makes his blood boil. If Aleks wasn’t his partner, he would snipe the man AND him. “You know, Brett will be pissed if he finds out that you fucked this entire thing up.”

“Hey, I’m just doing my job. I’ve got my eyes on the target,” Aleks says lowly, but with a teasing edge. Thank god no one else can hear him since everyone is too occupied with their own little worlds. “Besides, it would your fault since you’re not a good enough shot to get him.” He wants to keep pissing James off, even though he might get punched in the face and lose teeth later. Aleks just continues to slink along side the man, soon passing by the building that James is perched on.

“He says I’m not good enough,” mutters James bitterly. He re-positions his rifle so that he can pinpoint Aleks through the scope. He takes a few seconds to calculate the shot before pulling the trigger. He wishes could cackle at the shock on Aleks face, but he has to do his actual job.

“What the fuck?” Is Aleks’ instant reaction when the black hat he loves to wear is blown off his head. Of course, the action of James shooting causes mass panic. People all around start screaming and running away. There’s even more chaos once James locks onto Phillips and pulls the trigger as he tries to run, making his body drop instantly.

“What was that, dickhead?” James’ voice sneers in Aleks’ ear. “What about my skills?”

“Fuck you, you owe me a new hat!” After scooping his fallen hat off the ground, Aleks starts running. Thankfully he doesn’t look out of place since everyone around him is screaming and running away in terror of the gunshots and now dead body. He sprints to the get away car where he slides into the back. A few moments later, James joins.

“Nuh-uh, let his ass walk back home! He almost ruined the mission!” Shouts James when he realizes Aleks beat him to the car.

“What? I told you, I was doing my job!” Aleks defends himself. He’s still enjoying pissing his friend/ partner off. It doesn’t help that he smirks at him.

“You little-” James lunges at Aleks, finally breaking. He has a right to be furious since if James hadn’t almost blown off Aleks’ head by a centimeter then snipped Phillips right after, everything would have been ruined.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Brett shouts. Joe is driving so he’s able to turn around and forcibly pull the two apart. It’s a good thing the windows are tinted or else that would have been a sight for anyone happening to take a glance inside.  Also, he isn’t going to say that it looked like James was actually trying to strangle Aleks, but it looked like James was trying to strangle Aleks. “You better not get blood in this car! You two can fight when we get back. Understand?”

“Yes, Brett,” says Aleks who is just a tad shaking up at the fact that he almost got choked to death, even though he was asking for it.

“James?” Brett can’t believe that he has to treat two men in their twenties like children, but he can’t deny that they really do a great job at getting shit done no matter how crazy it might become.

“Yeah,” mutters said male who’s now sulking in the corner cause he can’t choke out Aleks just so he can shut the hell up.

“Good.” Brett turns around after flashing the two a smile. “Oh, by the way, nice job today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for werethetrashmen on tumblr based on a prompt that they wrote. Go check them out :)


End file.
